madre sustituta
by belen26
Summary: naruto namikase es feliz casado con sakura haruno y nunca le molesto que ella no le pueda dar uun hijo han pensado en adoptar pero las mamas que dan en adopcion cambian de idea y se quedan con su hijo y eso les hace dudar karin viendo eso se entera que su hermano dono su esperma y quiere utilizarla y ser una madre sustituta para que naruto y sakura puedan ser padres lo lograra
1. Chapter 1

En casa todos seguían completamente dormidos,pero cuando eran las cinco de la mañana naruto y sakura,entran al cuarto de karin,y se acercan

Naruto: hermana despierta

Karin: mmmmm

Sakura: vamos cuñada despierta

Karin: no papa cicno minutos mas

Naruto: (se ríe) hermana no soy papa

Karin: (se despierta y los mira) me pueden decir porque me despiertan a las cinco de la mañana

Sakura: es que estamos emocionados

Karin: y eso porque

Naruto: que no recuerdas,que es la convención

Karin: y que no se acuerdan,que les dije que este año no iría con ustedes

Sakura: si nos acordamos

Karin: entonces si se acuerdan,porque me despiertan

Naruto: es que queríamos acordarnos,cuando siempre te despertamos a esta hora

Karin: (les lanza una almohada) largo de aquí,déjenme dormir

Sakura: (recibe el almohadazo) bueno ya nos vamos

Naruto: que descanses (los dos se van)

Karin: odio cuando hacen eso (se acomoda y se queda dormida)

Naruto y sakura,se habían conocido por karin en una fiesta,ella les presento,y fue también quien hizo los planes para que sean novios,a la final lo logro y fueron novios durante seis años,después de seis años,naruto le propuso matrimonio,y ella acepto,naruto ha querido mucho a sakura,incluso jamás le molesto,que sakura,no le pueda dar un hijo,ya que sakura,tuvi un problema en su utero,hace tiempo y lo pedio,naruto no le ha importado eso,el no es como otros esposos,que porque su esposa no puede tener un hijo,y cuando le proponen que adepten,se enoja y termina divorciándose de la esposa,porque no acepta la día de tener un hijo adoptivo,naruto,sabe que a un hijo,se le puede dar amor,sea biológico o adoptado,aunque ellos han tenido la intención de adoptar uno hijo,siempre han tenido dudas,sobre eso,ya que las mama que dan en adopción a sus hijos a veces cambian de idea,y se queda con el hijo,si eso pasara,eso sería devastador para naruto y sakura,por eso no han intentado lo de la adopción,karin,viendo las dudas que tenían los dos,ha decidido ayudarlos,y ya sabe como

Karin: (eran las diez de la mañana cuando se levanta,se cambia de ropa,y se sale del cuarto y va a la cocina) buenos días

Kushina: buenos días hija

Karin: hola mama

Kushina: y como dormiste

Karin: bien,hasta que a las cinco de la mañana naruto y sakura me despertaron

Kushina: ya sabes como son

Karin: si mam,lo se

Kushina: y ahora si están apenados que no vayas con ellos,a la convención

Karin: bueno mama,ya será en otra ocasión

Kushina: lo que no entiendo,es porque decidiste no ir

Karin: tengo un motivo especial para no ir con ellos

Kushina: no entiendo hija

Karin: lo sabrás cuando,ellos regresen

Kushina: pero ellos se demoran,dos meses en volver

Karin: lo se mama

Kushina: no entiendo hija

Karin: cuando regresen mama

Kushina: esta bien

Sakura: buenos días

Kushina: buenos días como durmieron

Sakura: bien tía

Naruto: buenos días

Kushina: buenos días,porque no se sientan a desayunar

Naruto: claro mama (los dos se sienta y empiezan a desayunar) hermana

Karin: dime hermano

Naruto: es una pena que no vengas con nosotros

Karin: ya será otra ocasión hermano

Sakura: el próximo año

Karin: si,cuñada,el próximo año,les prometo ir con ustedes

Naruto: esta bien hermana

Sakura: te vamos a extrañar

Karin: y yo a ustedes

Naruto: (termina de desayunar) bueno nosotros nos vamos

Kushina: que se divertan

Sakura: (se levanta) gracias tía

Naruto: nos vemos hermana

Sakura: cuí ñada

Karin: así lo también

Naruto: así lo haremos (se van)

Karin: mama

Kushina: si hija

Karin: voy a salir con izumi

Kushina: esta bien hija

Karin: volveré a la hora del almuerzo

Kushina: claro hija,te esperare

Karin: si mama y gracias estuvo rico el desayuno Karen

Karen: me alegra que le gustara señorita

Karin: si Karen (en eso se levanta y se va a su cuarto y se empieza a cambiar de ropa,mientras recuerda el verdadero motivo porque el que no se va a con naruto y sakura)

Flash back

Cinco días atrás

Karin,estaba pensando,en como poder,ayudar a naruto y sakura,en que sean padres,ya que les entendía que tenga dudas con la adopción,cuando antes de ir a su cuarto,escucha una conversación de naruto ,así que se asoman un rato por la puerta,y ve que conversaba por vía skype,con sasuke

Sasuke: dime que fue lo que hiciste

Naruto: de veras quieres saberlo

Sasuke: claro que si

Naruto: pues,fui al banco de espermas

Sasuke: acaso te atreviste a donar tu esperma

Naruto: claro que si

Sasuke: como se te ocurrió eso

Naruto: pues pensé que sería una buena idea

Sasuke: hay que decirlo,cuando a ti se te ocurre una idea,n o hay quien te pare

Naruto: ya sabes como soy

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: oye y cuando regresas

Sasuke: el próximo mes

Naruto: si que te demoraste

Sasuke: lo se,pero quiero regresar

Naruto: no será,que estas ansioso por volver

Sasuke: claro que lo estoy,quiero ver a mis papa a mi hermano y mi cuñada a ti a sakura a los tíos

Naruto: (le interrumpe) y especialmente quieres ver a karin no es cierto (mientras karin se sorprende por lo que dice naruto)

Sasuke: claro que si,especialmente a ella

Naruto: lo sabía

Sasuke: ya sabes,lo que siente

Naruto: si ya lo se pero recuerda (karin no quiso seguir escuchando,porque decidió irse a su cuarto)

Karin: (piensa) si lo que dijo,naruto es verdad,creo que ya se como ayudarles,ire al banco,de esperma,y que me hagan una inseminación con la esperma de naruto para quedar embarazada,y así ser una madre sustituta,perfecto,tengo que hablar con izumi,y espero que todavía no hayan pedido la esperma de anruto,aunque tendré que decirles a naruto y sakura,que no iré con ellos a la convención,les dolerá,porque voy todos los años con ellos,pero esto es importante,de seguro lo entenderán (con estos pensamientos le manda un mensaje a izumi)

Fin del flash back

Karin: (se sigue cambiando, y recibe un mensaje en su celular y se lo mira) hola izumi

Izumi: hola karin,estoy afuera de tu casa

Karin: espérame,ya salgo

Izumi: claro te espero

Karin: gracias (termina de arreglarse y sale del cuarto) mama ya me voy

Kushina: esta bien hija,nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo

Karin: si mama

Karin sale de la casa y entra al carro de izumi,en eso las dos iban conversando,y en el camino karin le cuenta sus intenciones a izumi,ella lo entiendo y le piensa ayudar,mientras las dos siguen conversando,van directo al banco de espermas


	2. Chapter 2

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y naruto y sakura,regresaban de su viaje,ya que después de la convención,siempre les gustaba irse de paseo,y volver algunos días después

Naruto: bueno estamos en casa

Sakura: así es amor

Naruto: este paseo fue divertido

Sakura: si,me encanto,nunca me había divertido de esa forma

Naruto: ni yo tampoco (entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Kushina: hola hijo hola sakura como les fue

Naruto: bien mama (en eso ve en la sala también a karin y la itachi con izumi) hola chicos

Izumi: hola

Sakura: que hacen aquí

Itachi: veníamos a verlos

Kushina: si además que tu hermana tiene algo que contarnos

Naruto: en serio karin

Karin: si naruto

Kushina: pues dinos hija,ya estamos aquí,que tienes que decirnos

Karin: pues es que estoy embarazada (ve la cara de todos y en especial la de kushina) mama antes de que te alteres,quiero que sepas,cual es el verdadero motivo por el que estoy embarazada)

Naruto: (sorprendido) como que estas embarazada hermana

Karin: así es hermano

Izumi: no me digas que funciono

Karin: si funciono

Kushina: haber ustedes,dos me pueden explicar como es eso de que funciono

Karin: te lo explicare mama,y también es hora de que sepan el verdadero motivo,por el que no me fui ni con naruto ni sakura a esa convención

Itachi: no fuiste con ellos

Karin: no y les contare porque (les empieza a contar)

Flash back

Dos meses atrás

Después de que naruto y sakura se fueron,karin también se iba,sale de la casa,y se sube al auto de izumi

Izumi: ahora si me vas a contar lo que vas hacer (se marchan)

Karin: pues verás,el lunes escuche una conversación entre naruto y sasuke

Izumi: y que decían

Karin: naruto le contaba que se había ido,al banco de espermas y dono su esperma

Izumi: es allá a donde vamos

Karin: así es

Izumi: pero que vas hacer

Karin: escucha,tu sabes la ilusión de que naruto y sakura,sean padres,pero no pueden y han tenido dudas con la adopción

Izumi: si lo se,incluso para ellos sería devastador si adoptan,y luego la mama cambia de idea, y decide quedarse con el niño

Karin: si,y por eso pensé en quedarme con la esperma de naruto

Izumi: dejame entender lo que quieres,hacer quieres embarazarte,utilizando la esperma de naruto para que ellos dos puedan ser padres

Karin: así es,quiero ser madre sustituta,y poder darles la alegría de que serán padres

Izumi: es un bonito detalle de tu parte

Karin: lo se,solo espero que cuando lleguemos nadie haya pedido la esperma de naruto

Izumi: esperemos que no (las dos siguen conversando hasta que llegan al banco de espermas) llegamos

Karin: me acompañas

Izumi: claro que si vamos (las dos se bajan y entran al banco y se acercan a recepción)

Karin: disculpe

Recepcionista: si dígame

Karin: quería saber,sobre una esperma que fue donada hace días

Recepcionista: me podrías decir el nombre,de la persona que dono la esperma

Karin: naruto namikaze

Recepcionista: veamos (empieza a revisar) si aquí esta

Karin: nadie la ha pedido

Recepcionista: pues no,te interesa

Karin: si

Recepcionista: ven sígueme (se levanta y va a otra parte)

Karin: izumi me esperas (se va)

Izumi: claro te espero (se sienta y se pone a leer las revistas,así siguió,hasta que era ya la una de la tarde y ve que sale karin) y que paso

Karin: esta hecho

Izumi: te hicieron la inseminación

Karin: así es

Izumi: y cuanto tiempo te toca esperar

Karin: me dijeron que en unos días,pero mejor esperare hasta el próximo mes

Izumi: entiendo ojala funcione

Karin: eso,espero yo también

Izumi: bueno nos vamos

Karin: si vamos,prometi a mi mama que iría a la casa a comer con ella

Izumi: de acuerdo vamos (las dos se van)

Fin del flash back

Kushina: (se había quedado sin palabras,lo único que se le ocurre es abrazar a karin) ahora entiendo hija,lo hiciste para que tu hermano y tu cuñada,puedan ser padres

Karin: si mama

Naruto: hermanita,eres lo máximo (le abraza)

Sakura: decidiste ser madre sustituta,para que nosotros seamos padres (también le abraza)

Itachi: siempre me sorprendes,karin,tu fuiste,quien unió a naruto con sakura,y ahora,les cumples el sueño de ser padres

Izumi: eso es cierto

Karin: gracias chicos por cierto tengan esto es de ustedes (les da una foto)

Naruto: (la toma) y esta foto

Karin: la primera ecografía de su hijo

Sakura: oh genial,tendremos que comprar un álbum y ponerlo

Naruto: hay que contarle a papa

Kushina: mañana viene,se lo contare

Karin: esta bien

Itachi: que tal si salimos a celebrar que serán padres

Izumi: nosotros invitamos

Kushina: claro,pero llama a fugaku y mikoto y diles que nos vayan al restaurante,ahí les contaremos

Itachi: claro vamos

Karin: sakura,y no les contaras a tus papas

Sakura: el próximo mes,es el cumpleaños de mi papa,ahí se enteraran

Karin: entiendo (todos salen y se van a comer )

Al día siguiente

Minato,llegaba a casa,después de haber estado todo el mes fuera,por una conferencia que daba,ya que era medico

Kushina: hola amor (se acerca y le besa)

Minato: (le corresponde el beso) como estas amor

Kushina: bien y tu

Minato: cansado amor

Kushina: pues te tengo una novedad

Minato: y cual es

Kushina: pues karin,esta embarazada

Minato: (sorprendido) como que esta embarazada

Kushina: pues esta embarazada

Minato: y quien es el papa

Kushina: naruto y sakura son los padres,ella es solo madre sustituta

Minato: haber explícame

Kushina: tu haz visto las dudas que han tenido naruto y sakura con respecto a la adopción

Minato: si lo se,ya que a veces las mamas que dan en adopción a sus hijos,cambian de idea,porque deciden quedarse con e su hijo y se también que sería muy duro para ellos dos si eso pasa

Kushina: pues,es verdad y karin viendo eso decidió embarazarse

Minato: y como lo hizo

Kushina: pues resulta,que naruto domo su esperma al banco de esperma

Minato: y como se entero karin

Kushina: pues escucho cuando el le contaba a sasuke

Minato: haber si entiendo,karin lo hizo para que ellos dos puedan cumplir el sueño de ser padres

Kushina: así es amor,ella se convirtió en mama sustituta

Minato: siempre me ha sorprendido,que karin se lleve bien con su hermano

Kushina: lo se amor

Minato: y donde esta karin

Kushina: en la cocina,estaba desayunando

Minato: voy al estudio,le puedes decir que la espero allá

Kushina: claro amor ya le digo

Minato: gracias amor (se va al estudio)

Kushina: (ve que karin llega) hola hija

Karin: hola mama

Kushina: terminaste de desayunar

Karin: si mama,aunque siento nauseas

Kushina: eso es ira pasando

Karin: si mama

Kushina: por cierto tu papa ya vino,y ahora esta en el estudio esperándote

Karin: le contaste

Kushina: si hija,ya le conte

Karin: de acuerdo mama iré al estudio (se va)

Kushina: esta bien hija

Karin: (se acerca al estudio y toca la puerta y entra) se puede

Minato: claro hija entra

Karin: gracias papa

Minato: siéntate hija

Karin: si papa (se sienta)

Minato: tu mama,me acaba de contar el motivo por el que estas embarazada

Karin: ya sabes,el verdadero motivo,por el que estoy emabrazada

Minato: si hija,y me alegra que te hayas convertido en madre,sustituta,para que naruto y sakura puedan,ser padres

Karin: no estas molesto papa

Minato: claro que no hija,es mas me alegra que lo hayas hecho por tu hermano y tu cuñado

Karin: entonces te emociona la idea de ser abuelo

Manato: por supuesto,ese siempre a sido mi sueño

Karin: lo se papa

Minato: (se levanta y se acerca y le abraza) gracias por darnos este regalo a todos

Karin: (también le abraza) si papa

Minato: y los papas de sakura ya lo saben

Karin: no,ellos se van a enterar,el próximo mes,ya que es el cumpleaños del tío kizashi

Minato: ahí le darán la sorpresa

Karin: así es papa

Minato: entiendo hija,aunque que emoción seré abuelo

Karin: y yo tía

Minato: si hija (mientras que con naruto y sakura)

Sakura: ya tenemos el álbum

Naruto: así es amor (pone la primera imagen del bebe)

Sakura: aquí,pondremos también las otras imágenes

Naruto: por supuesto

Sakura: crees que ya llego el tío

Naruto: seguramente

Sakura: y crees que la tía,ya le contaría

Naruto: de eso,también estoy seguro

Sakura: ahora habrá que esperar su reacción

Naruto: eso es cierto

Los dos seguían conversando,mientras miraban la primera imagen de su bebe que nacería dentro de siete meses,estaban súper emocionados,porque al fin su sueño de ser papa,se estaba cumpliendo


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora karin,tenía tres meses de embarazo,ahora estaba en un control,junto a naruto y sakura

Doctor: aquí esta

Naruto: es tan lindo

Sakura: ver lo que crece es emociónate

Doctor: claro que si

Karin: todo esta bien

Doctor: si karin,todo esta bien,no hay ningún problema

Karin: entiendo

Doctor: bueno hemos terminado,quieren la foto del bebe

Naruto: si

Doctor: ya se las doy (mientras saca la foto del bebe) ten naruto

Naruto: (la toma) gracias doc

Doctor: de nada chicos

Sakura: (mira la foto) va al álbum

Naruto: claro que si (ayuda a levantarse a karin)

Karin: gracias hermano

Naruto: de nada hermana nos vemos el próximo mes doc (se van)

Doctor; claro que si chicos (les mira irse)

Karin: y ahora que hacemos

Sakura: vamos a buscar el pastel para mi papa

Karin: y ya saben como le dirán que será abuelo (se suben al carro)

Naruto: claro que si,ya tenemos la idea

Karin: y como lo harán

Sakura: mañana lo sabrás

Karin: es sorpresa

Sakura: así es

Karin: entiendo (se van del consultorio,y siguen el camino hasta la pastelería)

Sakura: llegamos

Naruto: si,vamos hermana

Karin: voy (también se baja el carro)

Sakura: (entra a la pastelería) veamos que pastel será bueno

Naruto: si (se pone a buscar)

Karin: (también lo mira) que les parece este pastel

Sakura:; haber (mientras se acercan,y podían ver que era un pastel de chocolate que tenían un monton de cosas de colores para la decoración) me gusta ese pastel

Karin: a mi también y se ve que es bueno

Naruto: llevaras ese amor

Sakura: si es perfecto

Naruto: de acuerdo

Vendedora: se llevara ese pastel

Sakura: asi es

Vendedora: de acuerdo,enseguida se lo empaco

Sakura: gracias,karin

Karin: dime sakura

Sakura: no quieres algo

Karin: no gracias

Naruto: segura hermana

Karin: seguro hermano,ando con nauseas

Naruto: se que es por el embarazo,pero ya solo este mes

Karin: lo se

Vendedora: tenga señora (le entrega el paquete)

Sakura: (lo toma y le paga) muchas gracias (se van)

Naruto: vamos a casa

Karin: de acuerdo (todos van a la casa)

A la mañana siguiente

Sakura: tío,tía están listos

Minato: si sakura

Kushina: estamos listos

Naruto: pues ya podemos irnos

Karin: pues yo ya estoy

Minato: entonces vamos

Kushina: si (todos salen de la casa y entran al carro) sakura

Sakura: si tía

Kushina: tu y naruto,ya saben como le dirán a tus papas,que serán abuelos

Naruto: si mama,ya lo sabemos como lo haremos

Minato: es sorpresa

Sakura: si tía

Kushina: karin

Karin: a mi no me mires mama

Kushina: no sabes,de que forma lo harán

Karin: no mama,ya lo sabremos llegando

Minato: ni modo a esperar (mientras siguen manejando hasta que después de una hora llegan) listo llegamos (para el carro)

Kushina: al fin (se baja)

Karin: (también se baja) bueno aquí estamos

Sakura: cuñada y si tratas de ocultar tu barriga

Karin: y tu crees que puedo hacerlo

Minato: el embarazo es difícil de ocultarlo (toca el timbre)

Naruto: lo se

Mebuki: (abre la puerta) hola familia bienvenidos

Sakura: gracias mama (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Mebuki: y como han estado

Kushina: pues muy bien

Mebuki: hola karin

Karin: hola tía

Mebuki: como estas karin

Karin: hola tía

Mebuki: y como te ha ido karin

Karin: bien tía (entra)

Fugaku: pero miren quienes llegaron

Kushina: no me digan que ustedes llegaron primero

Mebuki: si

Minato: nos ganaron

Mikoto: así es (mira a karin) hola karin

Karin: hola tía hola tío

Fugaku: y como haz estado linda

Mikoto: regular tío

Fugaku: se que las molestias del embarazo

Karin: (le interrumpe) tío,aquí nadie sabe se enteraran luego

Mikoto: de acuerdo

Kizashi: hola karin

Karin: (se da la vuelta) hola tío,feliz cumpleaños (le abraza)

Kizashi: (le corresponde el abrazo) gracias linda

Karin: de nada tío (se sienta tía)

Mikoto: dime linda

Karin: itachi e izumi,no vendrán

Mikoto: ya mismo vienen,fueron a ver algo

Karin: esta bien tía

Mebuki: ya que están aquí,porque no pasan a sentarse la comida esta lista

Naruto: claro ya vamos

Todos se sientan a comer,y a conversar y a reírse,mientras seguían comiendo

Fugaku: karin

Karin: dime tío

Fugaku: estas bien

Karin: tengo nauseas tío

Fugaku: y ahora si te dan ganas no es cierto

Karin: so tío

Fugaku: bueno ya pasara

Karin: si tío (mientras siguen comiendo,hasta que pasan el pastel)

Minato: así que este es el pastel,que ustedes compraron ayer

Naruto: si papa

Mebuki: y yo traje el helado

Sakura: buena combinación mama

Mebuki: así es hija (siguen comiendo hasta que terminan y sakura,ayuda a su mama a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos cuando terminan todos se van a la sala y kizashi empieza a abrir sus regalos

Kizashi: me gusto minato gracias

Minato: de nada kizashi

Sakura: papa naruto y yo te tenemos un regalo pero no es solo para ti también es para mama

Mebuki: también para mi

Naruto: así es tía

Kizahi: y que es

Sakura: tomen (les da el regalo)

Mebuki: que hay aquí

Naruto: ábranlo y lo sabrán

Kizashi: haber (mientras los dos abren su regalo y había una caja,al abrirla ven unos calcetines y una ropita) pero que significa esto

Mebuki: mira amor,hay una nota

Kizahi: haber (toma la nota)

Nota: felicidades van a ser abuelos

Kizashi: es una broma

Naruto: no tío

Mebuki: seremos abuelos

Sakura: si mama

Kizashi: hija,no puedes tener un hijo,y les he visto que tienen demasiadas dudas sobre la adopción,de que manera tendrán un bebe ustedes dos

Sakura: será a través de una madre sustituta papa

Mebuki: y podemos saber quien será,la madre sustituta

Karin: yo tía

Kizashi: tu karin

Karin: si tío

Mebuki: karin nos sigues sorprendiendo,tu arreglaste para que tu hermano y sakura,se junten y ahora, te embarazaste para que naruto y sakura puedan tener un bebe

Kizashi: eso quiere decir na cosa,siempre has tenido una buena amistad con sakura,y ahora se llevan bien como cuñadas,karin,gracias,te damos las gracias por darnos la alegría de ser abuelos (los dos le abrazan)

Karin: de nada tíos (les corresponde el abrazo)

Mebuki: y como lo hiciste

Karin: pues naruto dono su esperma al banco de espermas

Kizashi: y aprovechaste

Karin: así es

Mebuki: bueno,esto es una alegría para los dos (todos siguen conversando)

Itachi: hola tío

Kizashi: hola itachi

Izumi: no quisimos interrumpirlos,pero feliz cumpleaños (le da su regalo)

Sasuke: que cumplas muchos años mas tío

Kizashi: gracias chicos

Sakura: y a que hora llegaron

Itachi: ahorita mama nos abrió la puerta,y justo llegamos cuando karin,les contaba que ella era la madre sustituta

Naruto: con razón

Izumi: así es

Sasuke: (se acerca a karin) hola karin

Karin: hola sasuke

Sasuke: así que eres mama sustituta

Karin: así es

Sasuke: escuchaste lo que naruto me contaba no es cierto

Karin: así es y aproveche

Sasuke: pues es un bonito detalle que tienes para tu hermano y tu cuñada

Karin: así es sasuke

Sasuke: y como haz estado karin

Karin: bien y tu

Sasuke: bien,y feliz de volver a casa

Karin: se te nota

Sasuke: tu crees

Karin: claro que si,tu cara lo dice todo

Sasuke: eso es cierto,me alegra volver a casa

Los dos siguen conversando y,luego se unen a los demás,para seguir conversando,siguieron así hasta la noche,pero como era bastante tarde,todos guardaron los carros y se quedaron a dormir,en la casa,ya en la mañana volverían a su casas,mientras todos dormían mebuki y kizashi,estaban en su cuarto conversando

Mebuki: tuviste un lindo cumpleaños amor

Kizashi: claro que si

Mebuki: y mas con la noticia de que seremos abuelos

Kizashi: es hermoso,el detalle que tuvo karin

Mebuki: claro que si

Kizashi: creo que es hora de dormir

Mebuki: así es amor

Kizahi: (le da un beso) que descanses amor

Mebuki: igualmente amor (los dos se acuestan y se quedan dormidos,con la alegría de saber que serán abuelos,los dos dormían con una sonrisa,en sus caras)


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y karin ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo,sus molestias,ya pasaron y ahora empezaron sus antojos,aunque no molestaba a la familia,les dejaba dormir ahora estaba desayunando

Kushina: van a salir

Sakura: si vamos a ver la cuna

Minato: y aun no compran la ropa

Naruto: queremos esperar,para saber que es

Kushina: karin

Karin: si mama

Kushina: aun no les dicen,lo que será

Karin: no mama,aun no se deja ver

Minato: y solo compraran la cuna

Naruto: no también los muebles y otras cosas

Kushina: quieren tener todo listo

Sakura: así es tía

Minato: hija

Karin: si papa

Minato: no se a movido

Karin: ahorita se esta moviendo,si quieren tu y mama,pueden poner sus manos en su barriga,para que lo sientan

Kushina: haber (le pone la mano en la barriga) es verdad amor se mueve

Minato: (también pone la mano en la barriga de karin) es cierto hola bebe somos tus abuelos

Kushina: esperamos verte pronto

Minato: así es (mientras que sienten que patea cuando le hablan) pateo

Karin: es que escucho sus voces

Kushina: es verdad

Karin: si mama (sigue desayunando)

Naruto: (termina de desayunar) bueno terminamos

Sakura: así es

Naruto: hermana

Karin: dime

Sakura: terminaste de desayunar

Karin: si ya termine

Naruto: entonces,podemos irnos

Karin: claro (deja su plato en la lavabo) gracias Karen

Karen: de nada señorita

Sakura: (hace lo mismo) ya nos vamos

Minato: que les vaya bien

Kushina; y que se diviertan

Naruto: gracias mama así lo haremos (se van)

Karen: señora

Kushina: dime Karen

Karen: se nota,que andan muy emocionados,con la idea de ser papas

Minato: ese es el sueño que han tenido

Kushina: ahora pronto lo serán

Karen: eso es cierto (siguen conversandoo,sakura manejaba)

Karin: y a donde vamos ahorita

Sakura: pues vamos al centro comercial

Karin: al local de bebes

Naruto: claro que si y hermana esperamos,que nos ayudes a buscar una linda cuna

Karin: yo

Sakura: claro que si

Karin: pero eso les incluye a ustedes

Sakura: te olvidas,que tu formas parte de esto

Karin: claro que no

Naruto: por eso,queremos que nos ayudes

Karin: esta bien

Sakura: (llegan al centro comercial y se estacionan) llegamos

Naruto: (se baja) bueno vamos a ver

Karin: si (mientras caminan hasta el local de bebes)

Sakura: (se acerca a la vendedora) disculpe

Vendedora: si digame

Naruto: queremos ver las diferentes cunas

Vendedora: claro síganme (los tres le siguen y llegan hasta donde están las cuna) aquí como pueden ver hay varios tipos de cuna

Sakura: son perfectas y otra pregunta

Vendedora: si dígame

Sakura: los muebles y otras cosas que se necesitan para el bebe donde están

Vendedora: hay varias secciones,pero si tiene dudas les puedo ayudar

Naruto: gracias

Vendedora: de nada (se va)

Sakura: bueno veamos las cunas

Karin: esta bien (mientras sigue viendo las cunas y vio una que le llamo la atención) oigan

Naruto: que pasa hermano

Karin; que les parece esta cuna

Sakura: haber (mientras van hacia la cuna que estaba mirando,karin y vieron que era blanca y que tenía unos cajones) a mi me gusta

Naruto: a mi también

Sakura: tienes buen gusto cuñada

Karin: gracias cuñada (al tener la cuna siguieron durante un rato mas viendo otras cosas,pero karin se canso,así que se fue a sentar)

Sasuke: (había ido al centro comercial,para ver unos cosas,hasta que pasa por el local de bebes y ve a karin sentada,así que decide acercarse) karin

Karin: (le mira) hola sasuke

Sasuke: (se sienta a su lado) que haces aquí

Karin: vine con naruto y sakura,haber la cuna y los muebles para el cuarto del bebe

Sasuke: y ya vieron la cuna

Karin: si,ahora siguen viendo los muebles,y las demás cosas

Sasuke: (les mira y ve lo que estaban haciendo las otras cosas,incluso naruto le vio y le saludo con la mano y el hizo lo mismo) anda viendo las cosas, que pensé que no me iba a ver

Karin: te vio

Sasuke: así es

Karin: que bueno

Sasuke: y como haz estado karin

Karin: bien y tu

Sasuke: pues estaba bien

Karin: y que hacías por aquí

Sasuke: venía haber unas cosas,y justo te vi sentada

Karin: es que si me canse

Sasuke: estando embarazada quien nos e cansa

Karin: lo se

Sasuke: y aun no saben que es

Karin: no,no se deja ver

Sasuke: y ya se mueve

Karin: si,quieres sentirlo

Sasuke: haber (pone la mano en la barriga de karin,y el bebe se mueve) se esta moviendo

Karin: así es

Sasuke: hola bebe,soy tu tío sasuke,aunque falta unos meses para que llegues,cuando llegues jugaremos juntos (siente que el bebe patea) pateo

Karin: se mueve,patea, y mas cuando le hablan

Sasuke: tu también le hablas

Karin: claro que si

Sauske: y que le dices

Karin: que yo soy su tía

Sasuke: te olvidas de decirle que eres su mama

Karin: no,la mama es sakura

Sasuke: tu también

Karin: y yo porque

Sasuke: porque tu lo llevas contigo,y eso quiere decir que eres la mama también eres tía mama

Karin: lo se (los dos siguen conversando,hasta que después de una hora y media narutoi y sakura se acercan)

Naruto: listo

Karin: ya terminaron de hacer las compras

Sakura: si todo,lo que compramos,en estos días nos irán a dejar a la casa (mira a sasuke) hola sasuke

Sasuke: hola sakura

Naruto: viniste al centro comercial

Sasuke: si,venía a buscar algo,y luego vi a karin y me acerque

Sakura: y estaban conversando

Karin: si y viendo lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo las compras

Naruto: lo sabemos,por cierto tienen hambre

Karin: yo si

Sasuke: yo igual

Sakura: yo también

Naruto: pues vamos a comer

Todos se levantan y caminan hasta el patio de comidas y habñia bastante gente y justo encontraron una mesa,vacía

Naruto: iré a ver que quiero (se va)

Sakura: claro aquí te esperamos

Karin: (regresa con la comida) ya vine (se sienta)

Sakura: trajiste lo que me gusta

Karin: la traje para las dos

Sakura: gracias (toma su parte y empiezan a comer)

Sasuke: justo no había tanta gente en el local (se sienta)

Naruto: estuvo fácil (se sienta y empieza a comer)

Karin: oigan

Sakura: que pasa

Karin: quieren sentir a su bebe

Sakura: yo si (le pone la mano en la barriga)

Naruto: yo igual (también lo hace) viste amor se movió

Sakura: así es amor

Naruto: hola pequeñito

Sakura: somos tus padres

Naruto: sabes,bebe,no solo tendrás un papa si no que también tienes un tío y dos mamas

Sasuke: gracias,por decirme que seré tío

Naruto: bueno,somos amigos desde niños,así que eres tu tío

Sasuke: lo se

Karin: oigan y lo de dos mamas

Sakura: te incluye a ti karin,y no digas que solo eres la tía,también eres la mama,ya que si no fuera,por ti,esto no hubiera pasado

Karin: lo se

Sasuke: yo también se lo dije,que era tía y mama,o sea que es las dos cosas

Naruto: eso es cierto hermanita

Karin: lo se hermano el o ella tendrá dos mamas

Sakura: claro que si

Los cuatro siguen conversando y riéndose,y comiendo,pasando una tarde llena de alegría,hasta que anocheció y eso significaba volver a casa,la menos sakura y naruto,ya tenían las cosas,del bebe,para ponerle en su cuarto,ahora solo les faltaba saber el sexo del bebe,para saber que ropa le compraran,pero aún tenían que esperar,con esos pensamientos volvían a casa


	5. Chapter 5

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y ahora karin tenía ya seis mes,ahora estaba con naruto y sakura,en una revisión

Obito: quieren saber el sexo del bebe

Naruto: yo si

Sakura: yo igual

Karin: yo también

Obito: pues es una niña

Sakura: en serio

Obito: claro que si

Karin: una niña que linda

Naruto: mi pequeña y todo esta bien

Obito: claro que si

Sakura: que bueno

Karin: gracias obito (se levanta)

Obito: de nada,y nos vemos el próximo mes

Naruto: claro que si hasta luego (se van)

Obito: que les vaya bien (sigue haciendo sus cosas)

Karin: (se sube al carro) bueno ahora que ya saben que es

Naruto: ya podemos comprar la ropa

Sakura: le mandare un mensaje a mis papas

Karin: sakura

Sakura: dime karin

Karin: los tíos,estarán aquí cuando nazca la niña

Sakura: no,se van a demorar bastante en regresar

Karin: entiedo y ya saben como se llamara

Naruto: pues se llamara sarada

Karin: es un lindo nombre

Sakura: claro que si (mientras siguen manejando hasta llegar a casa) llegamos

Naruto: seguramente,papa y mama,estarán ansiosos por saber que es

Karin: seguramente (todos se bajan y entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Kushina: hola chicos

Minato: como les fue

Sakura: pues ahora conocimos el sexo del bebe

Kushina: y que es

Naruto: y si lo decimos entre los tres

Sakura: de acuerdo

Karin: buena idea

Naruto: están listos

Kushina: ya dígannos de una vez

Minato: si no nos dejen con la curiosidad

Naruto sakura y karin: es una niña

Minato: (sorprendido) en serio

Kushina: (emocionada) no,nos mienten

Karin: no mama,no mentimos

Sakura: obito,hoy nos lo dijo,que era una niña

Kushina: que emoción,una niña

Minato: tienen la foto

Karin: si papa,y el video también

Kushina: también le pidieron el video a obito

Naruto: si,papa también tenemos el video

Kushina: haber veamoslo

Sakura: claro (ponen el video,y todos pueden ver como la niña esta creciendo)

Minato: y ya tiene nombre

Naruto: si papa

Kushina: y como se llamara

Sakura: sarada papa

Minato: es lindo

Kushina: tendrás que contarle a tus padres cuando llamen sakura

Sakura: si tía

Minato: karin

Karin: si papa

Minato: que dijo obito de la niña

Karin: que esta todo bien con ella papa

Minato: esta creciendo

Karin: así es papa

Kushina: chicos vengan un rato (se va a la cocina)

Naruto: si mama (le sigue)

Sakura: (llegan a la cocina) tía que pasa

Kushina: que todo esta listo para el sábado

Naruto: en serio mama

Kushina: si naruto

Sakura: y cual es el plan tía

Kushina: simple,llévense a karin de paseo,y yo les mandare un mensaje,diciéndoles que todo esta listo,y antes de llegar,tendrán que vendarle los ojos a karin

Naruto: de acuerdo mama

Sakura: es un buen plan

Kushina: verdad que si chicos (mientras siguen conversando)

El sábado en la mañana

Karin aun seguía dormida,mientras,los tros empezaban a despertarse,hasta que con el ruido que empezaban hacer,karin también empieza a despertarse y se levanta y se cambia de ropa,y sale del cuarto para ir a desayunar

Karin: (llega a la cocina) buenos días

Minato: buenos días hija

Kushina: quieres desayunar

Karin: si mama (se sienta)

Minato: y como dormiste

Karin: regular papa

Minato: se mueve mucho

Karin: si papa,se mueve y no me deja dormir

Kushina: y que haces para que te deje dormir

Karin: anoche le dije a naruto,que le hable para que así me deje dormir (se sienta)

Minato: naruto y eso funciono

Naruto: si papa,le hable y le acaricie la barriga y se quedo quieta,y karin se fue a su cuarto a dormir

Sakura: y a veces me despierta a mi

Karin: si (mientras desayuna)

Naruto: hermana salgamos a dar una vuelta

Karin: a donde

Sakura: que tal si vamos al cine

Karin: se que la nueva película de star wars,ya esta en cartelera,pero no se si ustedes quieren verla

Naruto: pues es una buena idea

Sakura: claro que si,y como es sábado,el cine esta abierto,deberíamos aprovechar

Karin: esta bien acepto ir a cine con ustedes

Kushina: entonces terminen de desayunar para que se vayan

Sakura: si tía (mientras siguen desayunando hasta que terminan) gracias rico estaba el desayuno

Karin: me gusto

Karen: que bueno que les gustara

Naruto: si y ahora nos vamos

Minato: de acuerdo chicos

Sakura: hasta luego (se van)

Minato: (les mira irse) es una buena distracción

Kushina: si,además así terminamos de arreglar lo que falta

Minatio: hasta que vuelvan ya estará todo listo

Kushina: así es (mientras siguen conversando)

Naruto sakura y karin se fueron al cine,y compraron las entradas,y karin solo se compro unos dulces y entraron a ver la película,después de dos horas la película termino,y salían de la sala

Sakura: (revisa su celular) la tía me mando un mensaje

Naruto: que dice

Sakura: que todo esta listo,para ir a la casa

Naruto: de acuerdo,hermana

Karin: que pasa

Naruto: (llegan al estacionamiento) tengo que vendarte los ojos

Karin: me puedes decir para que

Sakura: es una sorpresa

Karin: y es necesario que me venden los ojos

Naruto: si hermana

Karin: de acuerdo

Naruto: (le venda los ojos y le ayuda a subirse al carro y ellos también se suben) bueno vámonos

Sakura: de acuerdo (mientras se van del cine y naruto sigue manejando,hasta llegar a la casa) listo llegamos

Karin: (sin ver nada) que ya llegamos

Sakura: así es (se baja)

Naruto: (abre la puerta) haber hermanita te ayudo a salir

Karin: de acuerdo (le da la mano a naruto y le ayuda a salir)

Karen: (ve que llegaron) ya están aquí

Kushina: ya saben que hacer

Mikoto: si

Sakura: bueno ya llegamos

Naruto: lista para que te quite la venda hermana

Karin: si hermano (naruto le quita la venda y ella puede ver)

Todos: SORPRESA

Karin: y de que se trata esto

Sakura: es la fiesta para el bebe cuñada

Ino: tu mama nos llamo y nos dijo que vengamos,además que ya sabían que era

Karin: pues gracias a todos

Mikoto: de nada linda

Tenten: teníamos que venir a divertirnos

Temari: claro que si

Kushina: hija,tu hiciste esto posible,te embarazaste y estas cumpliendo el sueño de naruto y sakura de ser padres,si no fuera por ti esto no hubiera pasado,así que esta fiesta es justo para esto,para darle la bienvenida al bebe y también para darte las gracias,gracias karin por darnos la alegría a minato mebuki kizashi y a mi de ser abuelos como lo dijo naruto y sakura cuando les diste la noticia,hija eres lo máximo (le abraza)

Karin: gracias mama (le corresponde el abrazo)

Minato: bueno que tal si nos divertimos

La tarde pasan entre diversión juegos y también había premios,para lo que ganaban,también sakura con naruto empezaron a abrir los regalos karin,también los abría y cuando terminaron,todos comieron los dulces y el pastel,y ente risas pasaban una tarde bastante agradable


	6. Chapter 6

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora karin tenía siete meses,ahora estaba guardando la ropa de la bebe

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto) hola karin

Karin: (le mira) hola sasuke

Sasuke: que haces

Karin: aquí guardando la ropa de la niña en los cajones

Sasuke: porque hay tanta ropa

Karin: porque esta ropa,la mandaron los papas de sakura

Sasuke: acaso,vaciaron la tienda

Karin: pues así parece,están emocionados

Sasuke: pues vaya forma de emocionarse

Karin: naruto te llamo no es cierto

Sasuke: si,no se como me deje convencer,de que le ayude a decorar el cuarto

Karin: ya sabes,que los dos se arreglan para que les ayudes

Sasuke: lo se,ya que tu no puedes

Karin: no,lamento no poder ayudarlos,como vez lo único que hago en este momento es arreglar la ropa del bebe

Sasuke: esta bien,bueno nos vemos luego

Karin: de acuerdo y suerte

Sasuke: gracias la voy a necesitar (se va mientras que karin,sigue arreglando la ropa ya que algunas cosas se quedan en su cuarto y ella les estaba arreglando,mientras que sasuke entra al cuarto del bebe) bueno ya vine

Sakura: pues te estábamos esperando

Sasuke: lo que no entiendo,es como me dejo convencer por ustedes dos

Naruto: pues como vez,karin no puede ayudarnos

Sasuke: si lo se

Sakura: por eso te pedimos de favor que nos ayudes

Sasuke: esta bien,empezamos

Sakura: de acuerdo (los tres empiezan a decorar el cuarto,colocando el papel tapiz,en la pared,colocando los móviles en las cunas,y también guardando algunas cosas,en los cajones de los muebles,después de casi cuatro horas terminan de decorar el cuarto)

Sasuke: vi la ropa que mandaron tus papas

Sakura. Y te gustaron

Sasuke: si son lindas,pero me parece que se emocionaron demasiado

Naruto: lo se,también nos soprendió

Sasuke: lo que no entiendo es una cosa

Naruto: que cosa

Sasuke: porque karin,estaba guardandoe n su cuarto

Sakura: porque karin también nos ayudara a cuidarla

Sasuke: pensé que después de que nazca sarada,karin,estaría libre

Naruto: en parte tiene que ayudarnos

Sasuke: y ella que dice

Sakura: esta de acuerdo

Sasuke: entiendo

Naruto: tranquilo,podrás salir con ella

Sasuke: en serio

Sakura: claro que si,mira ella los primeros días,cuando nazca sarada,no podrá salir,pero cuando pase el mes,ya podrán salir

Sasuke: entiendo chicos

Naruto: así es (mientras siguen terminando de decorar el cuarto)

Sasuke: quien escogió el papel

Sakura: karin

Sasuke: ella les dijo que le dejen esocgerlo

Naruto: no,nosotros le dijimos,que escoja cual le gusta

Sasuke: pues si que tiene un buen gusto

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: ahora si me canse (se acuesta en el suelo)

Sasuke: hace lo mismo (me canse)

Sakura: (acostada) si nos demoramos bastante,pero valió la pena

Naruto: tienen razón (a la final los tres se quedan dormidos)

Karin: (entra al cuarto y les ve dormidos en el suelo así que cierra las cortinas y agarra una cobijas y los tapa) descansen chicos

Minato: oye karin

Karin: shhhh

Kushina: que pasa hija

Karin: los tres están dormidos

Minato: parece que se cansaron

Karin: claro si,estuvieron casi,cinco horas decorando el cuarto

Kushina: pues esta perfecto

Minato: tienes razón,les quedo hermoso

Karin: así es

Kushina: hija,tu escogiste el papel tapiz

Karin: si mama

Minato: pues esta hermoso

Karin: así es papa

Kushina: bueno vamos a comer,cuando despierten,que vengan a comer luego

Minato: por ahora solo comeremos los tres

Kushina: así es

Karin: pues que bueno porque ya tengo hambre

Kushina: bueno vamos a la cocina

Minato: esta bien vamos

Los tres bajan a comer,a karin ya solo le faltaba dos meses,para que nazca sarada,ahora si era lo que mas deseaba que su sobrina nazca pronto,ya que había noches que no dormía,ya cuando naciera su sobrina ella estaría feliz,y mas con el papel de tía con estos pensamientos,entra a la cocina,junto a sus papas,para comer


	7. Chapter 7

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y ahora karin,tenía ya nueve meses,estaba en su ultima revisión

Obito: pues,todo esta bien

Sakura: cuando nacera

Obito: pues,en cualquier momento

Naruto: ya tan rápido

Obito: claro karin ya llego a la semana 37

Karin: si nace en esta semana no hay ningún problema

Obito: claro que no,ya que desde la semana 36 es normal si nacen

Sakura: que bueno

Obito: pues ya terminamos

Naruto: gracias (ayuda a karin)

Sakura: si pasa,algo te llamaremos

Obito: claro que si,además,yo estoy pendiente

Karin: de acuerdo gracias obito

Obito: nos vemos chicos

Naruto: claro que si (los tres salen del consultorio)

Karin: vamos a casa

Sakura: ya te cansaste no es cierto

Karin: hemosestado todo,el día fuera de la casa

Naruto: bueno si,tiene razón

Sakura: es verdad,vamos a casa (los tres camian hasta el carro y se suben y se marchan)

Naruto: hermana

Karin: dime hermano

Naruto: ya pronto serás tía

Karin: y ustedes pronto serán papas

Sakura: es verdad

Naruto: seremos papas,vaya el tiempo si que pasa rápido (mientras sigue manejando,y llegan a la casa) listo

Karin: gracias hermano (se baja del carro)

Sakura: estamos en casa

Naruto: nos toca estar pendientes

Sakura:; claro que si

Kushina: hola chicos

Karin: hola mama

Kushina: tienen hambre

Karin: no mama,me iré al cuarto,estoy cansada (se va a su cuarto

Kushina: esta bien hija (ve que se va a su cuarto) que dijo obito

Sakura: que en cualquier momento sarada nacerá

Kushina: bueno es normal,ya llego a la semanda 37

Naruto: eso mismo nos dijo obito

Kushina: hay que estar pendientes

Naruto: si mama

Kushina: hijo me voy donde tu papa

Sakura: vas a esa conferencia

Kushina: si,pero si pasa algo,mándame un mensaje al celular

Naruto: lo hare mama

Sakura:; y a que hora te vas tía

Kushina: justo ahorita llame un taxi

Naruto: de acuerdo mama,que disfrutes de la conferencia

Kushina: espero hacerlo,pero seguramente,voy a estar pendiente del celular

Sakura: me imagino tía

Kushina: si (ve que el taxi llega) bueno me voy,vendremos mañana seguramente

Sakura: si tía

Kushina: karin ya me voy

Karin: que te vaya bien mama y deséale suerte a mi papa

Kushina: así lo hare hija (en eso sale de la casa y se sube al taxy y se marcha)

Sakura: bueno solo estamos los cuatro

Naruto: cuatro

Sakura: te olvidas de Karen

Naruto: es verdad (los dos se sientan a comer,y mientras comen conversan,ya cuando era la noche los dos estaban en su cuarto,convesando y riéndose,hasta que a las diez de la noche naruto ve que karin entra al cuarto) hola hermana

Karin: hola chicos

Sakura: que pasa

Karin: pues no me lo van a creer

Naruto: que cosa

Karin: entre al baño para cambiarme de ropa,y mientras lo hacía,en ese momento se me rompió la fuente

Naruto: fuente,pero si aquí en la casa, nohay ninguna fuente como se te pudo haber roto

Sakura: no tonto,ella se refiere,a la fuente de su embarazo,sarada ya va a nacer

Naruto: (se levanta) las llaves,no llamar obito,hospital

Sakura: naruto necesito que te calmes primero

Naruto: esta bien

Sakura: sabes que dame las llaves del carro,estas muy nervioso y no quiero que te choques,mejor manejo yo

Naruto: esta bien (le da las llaves)

Sakura: karin donde esta la maleta

Karin: en el sillón

Sakura: (se acerca al sillón y toma la maleta) listo podemos irnos

Naruto: de acuerdo (bajan las gradas) veamos no nos olvidamos algo

Sakura: creo que no

Karin: oigan par de tontos,se olvidan de mi

Naruto: lo siento hermana (le ayuda a bajar) Karen

Karen: (sale de la cocina) dígame joven naruto

Naruto: si mis papas llaman diles,que estamos en el hospital

Karen: (sorprendida) no me digan que llego la hora

Sakura: así es y nos vamos al hospital

Karen: esta bien señora se lo contare a sus suegros si llaman

Naruto: de acuerdo (los tres se suben al auto y sakura maneja hasta el hospital y naruto llama a obito y el les dice que sigue en el hospital,así que los estará esperando,naruto cuelga y cuando llegan ayudan a karin y hablan con las enfermeras y le traen una silla de ruedas)

Obito: no se demoraron mucho en llegar

Sakura: así es

Obito: como vas karin

Karin: las contracciones son cada cinco minutos

Obito: de acuerdo te llevare para que te revisen

Karin: esta bien

Obito: esperen aquí (se lleva a karin)

Naruto: de acuerdo

Sakura: esta bien (los dos se quedan esperando)

Obito: (entran a la sala) bien karin voy a revisarte

Karin: de acuerdo

Obito: veamos (le empieza a revisar) dime desde cuando empezaron tus contracciones

Karin: después de que salimos de la revisión

Obito: no eran fuertes

Karin: no,recién la mas fuerte,fue hace media hora,que ahí fue donde se rompió la fuente

Obito: pues,haz avanzado rápido

Karin: en cuantos centímetros estoy

Obito: en nuevo

Karin: (sorprendida) si que es rápido

Obito: le avisare a naruto y sakura

Karin: esta bien

Obito: (sale del cuarto y va donde están naruto y sakura) chicos

Naruto: que paso

Obito: pues karin esta en nueve centímetros

Sakura: tan rápido

Obito: así es,asi que quería decirles que si quieren pueden entrar al cuarto de karin

Naruto: gracias

Obito: de nada chicos

Sakura: (entran al cuarto) ya vinimos karin

Karin: esta bien

Naruto: y como vas

Karin: regular chicos

Sakura: tranquila ya mismo termina

Karin: lo se (mientras sigue respirando hasta que eran las once de la noche) chicos

Naruto: que pasa hermana

Karin: llamen a obito,y díganle que esta bajando

Sakura: en serio

Karin: no en broma,claro que les estoy diciendo en serio

Naruto: de acuerdo ya lo busco (iba a abrir la puerta y justo en ese momento entraba obito) justo te iba a buscar

Obito: que paso

Sakura: karin dice que esta bajando

Obito: haber (mientras se acerca donde esta karin y le revisa) pues tiene razón esta bajando

Naruto: llego la hora

Obito: (llama a las enfermeras y prepara a karin) así es karin

Karin: (estaba sustada,pero cuando ve que naruto,le toma la mano derecha y sakura la mano izquierda,se calma) si,estoy lista

Obito: bien karin es hora

Karin: ahhhhhh (empieza a hacer fuerza,y se sentía mas segura,ya que naruto y sakura,no le soltaban las manos,karin,siguió haciendo fuerza,durante una hora)

Obito: bien karin,la cabeza salió,una mas

Karin:ya no puedo

Naruto: vamos hermanita

Sakura: falta poco cuñada tu puedes

Karin: ahhhhh (hace fuerza por ultima vez y cuando acaba se escucha el llanto de una niña)

Obito: listo aquí,esta su pequeña

Sakura: (emocionada) es hermosa

Naruto: (también emocionado) mi pequeña

Obito: quieren cortar el cordón

Naruto: si (los dos se acercan y obito les da las tijeras y los dos juntos lo cortan y obito,luego le da la niña a la enfermera)

Karin: (cansada) vayan a verla

Sakura: ssegura

Karin: claro vayan,es hora de que vean a su hija

Naruto: claro vamos (los dos se acercan a la niña)

Enfermera: tiene nombre

Sakura: si,se llama sarada

Enfermera: que lindo nombre

Naruto: gracias y esta bien

Enfermera: bien es grande y tiene buen peso felicidades (mientras la envuelve y se las entrega)

Sakura: gracias (mientras la carga) hola bebe

Naruto: bienvenida hija te estábamos esperando

Sakura: eres un milagro,para nosotros

Naruto: es cierto,no estarías aquí,si no fuera por tu tía

Obito: buen trabajo karin

Karin: gracias obito (mientras los seguía viendo,a los dos que cargaban felices,a sarada,y no puede evitar sonreir,perdo dado que estaba cansada,se queda dormida)

A la mañana siguiente

Un nuevo día llegaba,y todos lentamente empezaban a despertar,mientras que en el hospital,todavía seguían durmiendo,hasta que naruto,lentamente empieza a despertarse,y cuando se despierta a la final,se levanta y se estira y ve que karin siguen dormida,al igual que sakura,y se mete al baño

Sakura: (lentamente empieza a despertarse y ve que naruto sale del baño) buenos días amor

Naruto: buenos días amor (terminaba de responder un mensaje)

Sakura: a quien le escribías

Naruto: a sasuke

Sakura: que dice

Naruto: se preocupo,porque había llamado a karin al celular y también le había mandado varios mensajes y como no respondía,me llamo al celular

Sakura: y le explicaste el motivo

Naruto: si,ya le explique

Sakura: y que dice

Naruto: que en cuanto puedan vendrá al hospital

Sakura: (revisa su celular) son mis papas

Naruto: les contaras

Sakura: claro que si (siguen conversando)

Karin: (despierta después de una hora) bueno días

Naruto: hola dormilona

Sakura: como estas

Karin: cansada pero bien

Naruto: supongo que ahora si pudiste dormir

Karin: claro que si (mientras entra una enfermera y le trae el desayuno) que rico tenía hambre

Sakura: buen provecho

Karin: gracias (mientras empieza a desayunar)

Enfermera: (entra después de una hora con el carrito) buenos días

Sakura: buenos días

Enfermera: les traje a su hija quien la quiere cargar

Naruto: que mi hermana le cargue

Karin: yo

Sakura: claro cárgala

Karin: de acuerdo

Enfermera: (se la entrega) felicidades ya es tía

Naruto: y mama

Karin: (la carga) gracias (ve que la enfermera se va) hola sobrinita

Sakura: es linda

Karin: si,lo es (mientras la mira) bienvenida sobrinita

Kushina: hola chicos

Minato: llegamos

Sakura: hola tíos

Naruto: que tal su conferencia

Minato: nos fue bastante bien

Kushina: y cuando regresábamos llamamos a casa y Karen nos conto que estaban en el hospital porque llego la hora de que sarada nazca

Minato: así que decidimos venir al hospital a ver a nuestra nieta

Karin: pues aquí esta mama

Kushina: (se acerca) es hermosa

Minato: pequeñita y a que hora nació

Naruto: medianoche papa

Kushina: hija como estas

Karin: un poco cansado y todavía algo adolorida mama

Minato: es normal hija,pero todo esto valió la pena

Karin: si papa (la quieren cargar)

Kushina: haber damela (le carga con cuidado) hola bebe

Minato: eres tan linda (ve que la pequeña abre los ojos) naruto tiene tus ojos

Kushina: y tiene el mismo color que tu cabello sakura

Sakura: así es

Minato: hija

Karin: si papa

Kushina: de nuevo,gracias por darnos esta alegría a los cuatro,a tus hermanos,porque al fin son padres y a nosotros,porque al fin somos abuelos

Karin: de nada papa

Sakura: los tíos tienen razón,cuñadita eres lo máximo

Naruto: eso es cierto hermanita gracias

Karin: de nada chicos

Sakura: deberíamos pensar,en el segundo bebe

Naruto: no es mala idea

Karin: olvídenlo,si quieren que sea madre sustituta de nuevo,puedo volver hacerlo,pero tal vez cuando sarada tenga seis años

Naruto: lo sabemos hermana

Sakura: solo bromeamos

Karin: graciosos

Kushina: sakura

Sakura: si tía

Kushina: ya saben tus papas

Sakura: ya me mandaron un mensaje tía,pero como están,en ese tour por europa,se van a demoarar

Minato: pero seguramente se pusieron felices

Sakura: si tía

Naruto: oigan

Karin: que pasa hermano

Naruto: ya que estamos aquí,los cinco,que tal un abrazo de grupo

Kushina: (deja con cuidado en la cuna a la bebe) buena idea

Todos se acercan a la cama y se dan un gran abrazo,demostrando así la alegría de que un nuevo miembro ha llegado a la familia,y de que naruto y sakura,al fin cumplieron su sueño,de convertirse en padres


	8. Chapter 8

Dos días después

Ha pasado dos días desde que sarada nació y ahora,ya les habían dado el alta

Naruto: bueno,estamos listos para ir a casa

Sakura: si,solo falta que karin,termine de bañarse y de cambiarse de ropa

Naruto: y que nos traigan a sarada

Sakura: es verdad

Enfermera: (entra con la bebe) bueno aquí esta su pequeña,ya comió y se la baño

Naruto: (la carga) muchas gracias

Enfermera: de nada chicos (se va)

Sakura: duerme feliz

Naruto: es verdad

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto) hola chicos

Naruto: hola sasuke

Sasuke: como están

Naruto: bien y tu

Sasuke: bien gracias (se acerca y ve a sarada) y mi sobrinita como esta

Naruto: muy bien

Sasuke: y karin

Sakura: en el baño,ya sale

Sasuke: esta bien

Karin: (sale del baño con un calentador puesto) hola sasuke

Sasuke: hola karin

Karin: naruto te pidió que nos lleves a casa

Sasuke: si,como están sin carro,ya que tus papas se llevaron el carro,y ellos que quedaron aquí contigo,haciéndote compañía,pues me pidieron de favor que viniera a traerlos,para llevarlos a casa

Karin: entiendo

Naruto: lista para volver a casa hermana

Karin: si hermano

Sasuke: es lo que quieres,no es cierto

Karin: claro que si,las enfermeras entran a cada rato,y no me dejan dormir

Sakura: bueno ya nos vamos a casa

Karin: claro que si

Obito: (entra al cuarto) hola chicos

Naruto: hola obito

Obito: veo que viniste a llevarlos a casa no es así sasuke

Sasuke: así es obito

Obito: pues todo esta bien,y ya pueden irse

Sakura: gracias obito

Obito: de nada chicos,y el próximo mes,traigan a sarada para revisarla

Naruto: así lo haremos

Obito: y karin

Karin: si obito

Obito: recuerda lo que te dije,por ahora nada de estar subiendo y bajando las gradas,así que iras a casa a descansar

Karin: si lo se,además se que por un mes,no podre salir de casa

Obito: tienes que descansar karin

Karin: lo se obito,y gracias

Obito: de nada chicos,nos vemos el próximo mes

Sakura: esta bien

Obito: hasta luego chicos (se va)

Naruto: bueno es hora de irnos nosotros también

Enfermera; (entra con una silla de ruedas) disculpen,venía a acompañarlos hasta el carro

Sasuke: gracias

Enfermera: bien karin siéntate

Karin: esta bien (se sienta en la silla de ruedas,y la enfermera,los acompaña hasta el carro) llegamos gracias

Enfermera: de nada chicos,hasta luego (se va)

Sasuke: (abre la puerta del copiloto) sube karin

Karin: gracias sasuke (se sube al carro)

Sasuke: (abre las otras puertas) sigan chicos

Sakura: gracias sasuke (se suben)

Sasuke: (también se sube) bueno podemos irnos

Karin: claro que si (mientras sasuke prende el carro y se marchan del hospital,para ir a casa)

Sasuke: y sakura cuando regresan tus papas

Sakura: cuando sarada tenga tres meses

Sasuke: este viaje resulto largo

Naruto: aprovecharon,esa conferencia que tenían para tomar,también un tour y conocer europa

Karin: pero ya le mandaron fotos

Sasuke: y que dijeron

Naruto: que estan felices

Sasuke: no me sorprendería,que vinieran con mas regalos

Sakura: pues a nosotros tampoco

Karin: (casi no participaba,porque estaba cansada lo único que quería,era llegar a casa,acostarse y dormir,sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos por un rato,pero después de un rato los abrió,porque el carro se detuvo) que ya llegamos

Sasuke: (le abre la puerta) si ya llegamos

Karin: que bueno (se baja)

Sasuke: (le da la mano) te ayudo

Karin: (toma su mano) gracias (entran a la casa9

Naruto: ya llegamos

Karen: bievenidos

Sakura: mis tíos no estan Karen

Karen: no señora sakura,salieron dijeron que comprarían el almuerzo

Karin: ni modo habrá que esperar

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: mira Karen ella es sarada (le enseña a la bebe)

Karen: (la mira) es hermosa,felicidades

Sakura: gracias Karen

Karen: de nada (mira a karin) y como esta señorita

Karin: mejor Karen

Karen: aunque se le nota cansada

Karin: es que no me dejaron,dormir,en el hospital

Karen: entiendo señorita

Karin: si no les importa,me iré a mi cuarto

Naruto: esta bien hermana,descansa

Sakura: te lo mereces cuñada

Karin: gracias chicos

Sasuke: te acompaño

Karin: gracias (sube a su cuarto)

Karen: (ve que se va a su cuarto) la señorita realmente esta cansada

Sakura: en el hospital,no le dejaron dormir para nada

Karen: bueno ahora ya esta en casa,podrá dormir

Naruto: claro que si (mientras siguen conversando)

Karin: (entra a su cuarto) al fin en casa (se sienta en la cama)

Sasuke: como se nota que estas feliz

Karin: bueno,pues quería volver a casa

Sasuke: bueno ahora si,a descansar

Karin: si (se acuesta en la cama)

Sasuke: que cómoda

Karin: pues mi cama es mas cómoda que la cama del hospital

Sasuke: entiendo,oyekarin

Karin: dime sasuke

Sasuke: me prestas el baño

Karin: claro puedes entrar al baño

Sasuke: gracias (e mete al baño)

Karin: que alegría estar en mi casa y ahora si quiero dormir un rato al menos (mientras se acomoda en la cama,y se queda cormida)

Sasuke: (sale después de diez minutos) oye karin (iba a decirle algo,pero ve que se había quedado dormida,así que con cuidado le tapa y luego se acerca a ventana para cerrar las cortinas,para que no le estorben,pero mientras las cerraba ve que el carro de sus tíos llegaban,así que termina de cerrar las cortinas y se acerca a karin y le da un beso en la frente) descansa te lo mereces luego vendré a verte (en eso sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta)

Minato: (entra a la casa) ya llegamos

Kushina: (también entra) trajimos la cena

Naruto: que bueno,los estábamos esperando

Sakura: si,ya teníamos hambre

Minato: a que hora llegaron chicos

Naruto: hace media hora

Kushina: y karin

Sasuke: (baja las gradas) estaba cansada así que ahorita esta dormida

Minato: bueno mejo dejarla descansar,luego que coma

Sasuke: cuando despierte,le llevare la comida a su cuarto

Kushina: gracias sasuke,por ahora karin no podrá ni bajar ni subir las gradas

Sasuke: de nada tía

Minato: bueno chicos vamos a comer

Kushina: y sarada

Sakura: esta en el cuarto,dormida

Minato: esta bien

Karen: la mesa esta puesta

Kushina: gracias Karen (todos van a cocina y se sientan en la mesa y se ponen a comer,y como siempre,estaban conversando y riéndose,seguían así,hasta que después de dos horas sarada se despertó,y la fueron a ver)

Karin: (durmió casi toda la tarde y ya cuando,estaba anocheciendo,se despierta y ve las cortinas cerradas) seguramente fue sasuke quien las cerro que amable (en eso ve la hora) hay casi son las siete de la noche creo que me cambiare de ropa (en eso se levanta y toma su pijama y se mete al baño para cambiarse)

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto con una bandeja) karin donde estas

Karin: en el baño ya salgo

Sasuke: de acuerdo te espero

Karin: (sale después de diez minutos con una camiseta y un short,ya que esa era su pijama) listo

Sasuke: (la ve) te cambiaste de ropa

Karin: si

Sasuke: te traje tu comida

Karin: gracias aunque ahora es merienda (se sienta en la mesita que tenía)

Sasuke: si lo se (le deja su comida en la mesita)

Karin: gracias comerás conmigo

Sasuke: si no te molesta

Karin: no para nada

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los dos siguen comiendo) oye quiero preguntarte algo

Karin: que es

Sasuke: quieres salir conmigo

Karin: me estas invitando a salir

Sasuke: claro que si,que tal si salimos un rato

Karin: claro me encantaría,pero será el próximo mes,por ahora no puedo

Sasuke: lo se,el próximo mes saldremos que te parece

Karin: de acuerdo acepto

Sasuke: de acuerdo (siguen comiendo,hasta que después de un rato terminan de comer)

Karen: (entra) disculpen

Karin: que sucede Karen

Karen: venía a ver si terminaron de comer

Sasuke: si ya acabamos

Karen: entonces,me puedo llevar la bandeja

Karin: si Karen puedes hacerlo

Karen: de acuerdo con permiso (se va)

Sasuke: bueno yo también me voy

Karin: te vas a tu casa

Sasuke: así es,pero nos veremos mañana

Karin: seguramente,vendrán los tíos itachi e izumi

Sasuke: así es,ya llamaron

Karin: entiendo

Sasuke: nos vemos mañana (le da un beso en la frente) que descanses

Karin: (le sonríe) gracias igualmente sasuke

Sasuke: gracias karin (se va y karin se acomoda en su cama y prende la tele)

Minato: (entran cuando ya eran las diez de la noche) hija

Karin: si papa

Kushina: nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir

Karin: esta bien mama

Minato: dormiste toda la tarde

Karin: si papa

Kushina: bueno,tenías derecho a descansar,ademas seguramente las enfermeras no te dejaron dormir

Karin: no,entraban a cada rato,y a la final,me quede despierta

Minato: con razón,bueno hija,ya estas en casa

Karin: si papa

Kushina: que descanses hija,nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir

Karin: esta bien mama que descansen

Minato: igualmente hija (salen del cuarto y se van a su cuarto)

Kushina: (se cambia de ropa) crees que le de la depresión

Minato: (también se cambia) no parece que le llegue a dar la depresión pero si pasa habrá que estar pendientes

Kushina: es verdad (se acuesta en la cama)

Minato: (también se acuesta) a dormir

Kushina: aprovecharas que mañana es sábado

Minato: claro que si,al menos podre dormir,hasta las once de la mañana

Kushina: yo igual

Minato: así es que descanses amor

Kushina: igualmente amor (los dos se duermen)

Naruto: (entra al cuarto) se puede hermana

Karin: claro pasen

Sakura: ya te vas a dormir

Karin: así

Naruto: miren quien quiere decirle buenas noches a su tía (se la entrega)

Karin: (la carga) buenas noches sarada,y no molestes a tus papis,déjalos dormir (le da un beso en la frente)

Sakura: esperemos que nos deje dormir

Naruto: si,es verdad

Karin: pues suerte chicos

Naruto: gracias hermana

Sakura: bueno te dejamos dormir hasta mañana

Naruto: que descanses hermana (se van)

Karin: igualmente chicos (ve que naruto amablemente le apaga la luz,y ella se queda viendo un rato mas la tele,hasta que al final le apaga y se queda dormida)

Naruto: (entran al cuarto ya que por ahora sarada dormirá con ellos) es hora de dormir

Sakura: es tan linda

Naruto: claro que si amor

Sakura: amor,creo que ahora si puedo darte las gracias

Naruto: a mi porque

Sakura: simple,porque si no hubieras donado tu esperma,karin no se hubiera enterado,y esto no habría pasado,así que lo hiciste y karin se entero,y nos dio la alegría de ser padres

Naruto: pues se me ocurrió la idea de donarla,pero nunca me imagine que karin se enterara,y se fuera al banco de esperama y lo hiciera

Sakura: siempre le agradeceré a karin por lo que hizo

Naruto: igual yo

Sakura: sarada es nuestro milagro

Naruto: (le pone en su cuna y ven que estaba dormida) es un ángel que nos enviaron

Sakura: mas bien ese ángel ,es karin,ella fue quien convirtió nuestro sueño de ser padres

Naruto: eso es cierto

Sakura: y nos lleno de alegría con la llegada de esta pequeñita

Naruto: es verdad

Sakura: bueno es hora de acostarnos

Naruto: si aunque después de quien sabe nos tocara levantarnos

Sakura: es verdad

Naruto: karin no nos ayudara

Sakura: mas adelante,por ahora es mejor dejarla descansar

Naruto: bueno es cierto,ella ya hizo suficiente

Sakura: así es,ahora nos toca a nosotros

Naruto: claro que si (se acuesta en la cama)

Sakura: (también se acuesta y se acomoda en el pecho de naruto) que descanses

Naruto: igualemente (le abtaza)

Todos en la casa estaba completamente dormidos,pero como a la medianoche,sarada despertó y naruto y sakura,se levantaron y le atendieron,cuando se durmió se volvieron a acostar pero a la madrugada,se volvió a despertar,y naruto y sakura se volvieron a levantar,mientras la atendían se dieron cuenta de que era un nuevo cambio para ellos,pero no les importo,estaban felices de tener a su hija con ellos,y no les importaba despertarse en las madrugadas para atenderla,con esos pensamientos,se acostaron de nuevo y se durmieron teniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente

Era sábado y todos estaban dormidos,menos saskura y naruto,ya que sarada se despertó y ellos se tuvieron que levantar para atenderla

Sakura: si que es un cambio

Naruto: es verdad,normalmente en fin de semana,dormimos hasta las once de la mañana

Sakura: ahora nos toca,despertarnos mas temprano

Naruto: bueno,toca acostumbrarnos

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: iré a preparar el biberón

Sakura: de acuerdo

Naruto: (sale y entra a la cocina y empieza a preparar el biberón y cuando esta listo sube al cuarto pero abre un poco la puerta del cuarto de karin y le mira,y ve que estaba dormida,en eso luego entra a su cuarto) aquí estamaor

Sakura: gracias amor (le da el biberón a sarada) y que hacías antes de venir al cuarto

Naruto: pues abrí un poco la puerta del cuarto de karin

Sakura: y que hacía karin

Naruto: sigue dormida

Sakura: de seguro despertara mas tarde

Naruto: así es,mejor no molestarla

Sakura: luego la vamos a ver

Naruto: claro que si

Los dos siguen conversando hasta que terminan de darle el biberón a sarada le sacan los gases y le cambian el pañal,ya cuando era las diez de la mañana la primera en despertarse era karin,que se levanta y se mete al baño

Karen: (entra la cuarto) buenos días señorita

Karin: (en el baño) buenos días Karen ya salgo

Karen: esta bien señorita

Karin: (sale del baño) buenos días Karen

Karen: buenos días señorita,le traje su desayuno

Karin: gracias Karen

Karen: de nada señorita (le deja en la mesita el desayuno)

Karin: (se sienta) mis papas ya se despertaron

Karen: todavía no señorita

Karin: de seguro seguirán dormidos

Karen: como es sábado

Karin: entiendo

Karen: bueno seguiré haciendo mis cosas,luego vendré a ver la bandeja

Karin: antes de que te vayas ten me saque la leche (le da los biberones)

Karen: (los toma) usted mismo esterilizo los biberones

Karin: así es

Karen: de acuerdo iré a guardar los biberones en el refrigerador (se va)

Karin: esta bien (mientras se sienta y empieza a desayunar)

Naruto: (entra al cuarto) buenos días hermana

Karin: buenos días hermano

Sakura: y como dormiste

Karin: pues dormí bien

Naruto: que bueno y mira quien quiere decirle buenos días a su tía (se la da)

Karin: (le carga) buenos días sobrinita,te portaste bien (le da un beso en la frente

Sakura: en parte si

Naruto: si nos despertó algunas veces

Karin: entiendo y por cierto en el refrigerador estan los biberones con la leche,ya me saque

Naruto: esta bien hermana

Sakura: por cierto,mas tarde vienen los tíos

Karin: quieren venir a conocer a sarada

Sakura: así es

Karin: de acuerdo

Naruto: ven acá hija deja que tu tía siga desayunando (la carga)

Karin: gracias (sigue desayunando hasta que después de un rato termina)

Sakura: terminaste de desayunar

Karin: si

Sakura: déjame me llevo esto a la cocina

Karin: gracias sakura

Sakura: de nada karin (sale del cuarto)

Naruto: y como haz estado hermanita

Karin: bastante bien

Naruto: ya mas tranquila

Karin: pues ahora,si ya puedo decir que estaba tranquila

Naruto: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Karin: haber dime

Naruto: de que hablabas con sasuke ayer

Karin: porque lo dices

Naruto: porque sasuke,a lo que se iba,tenía una gran sonrisa

Karin: es que me invito a salir el próximo mes

Naruto: en serio

Karin: en serio

Naruto: y que le dijiste

Karin: que si,acepto salir con el

Naruto: así que aceptaste

Karin: claro que si hermano

Naruto: bueno,supongo que es porque siempre le agradaste

Karin: hermano

Naruto: vamos hermana,sabes que es verdad

Karin: bueno,no te puedo mentir,siempre me ha gustado sasuke,desde que éramos niños

Naruto: lo sabía

Karin: si hermano

Los dos siguen conversando,hasta que entra sakura y seguían conversando,ya cuando era la una de la tarde,minato y kushina se despiertan,y se cambian de ropa y salen del cuarto y entran al cuarto de karin

Minato: buenos días

Karin: (dándole el biberón a sarada) será buenas tardes,porque es la una de la tarde

Kushina: creo que nos hemos portado perezosos

Minato: así parece

Naruto: no me digan que se quedaron dormidos

Kushina: la verdad si

Sakura: porque no me sorprende

Mianto: bueno,al menos,cuando puedo descansar

Naruto: pues será mejor que comamos porque los tíos ya vienen

Kushina: vamos a comer

Karen: (entra al cuarto) el almuerzo esta listo

Minato: ya vamos gracias Karen

Karen: esta bien (se acerca a la mesita) su almuerzo señorita

Karin: gracias Karen y disculpa las molestias

Karen; tranquila señorita,no se preocupe

Naruto: vienes amor

Sakura: ya voy ayudare a karin con sarada y voy

Minato: de acuerdo (todos se van)

Karin: pues justo sarada termino de comer

Sakura: haber dámela

Karin: ve con mama (se la doy)

Sakura: gracias (mientras le carga y le saca los gases a sarada y luego le cambia el pañal)

Karin: de nada (mientras empieza a comer)

Sakura: de acuerdo la llevare a su cuna y bajare a comer con los demás

Karin: esta bien

Sakura: buen provecho (se va a dejar a sarada en su cuna)

Karin: de nada (mientras sigue comiendo)

Sakura: (baja después de dejar a sarada en su cuna) listo

Naruto: sarada esta dormida

Sakura: así es

Naruto: bueno vamos a comer

Kushina: si (mientras todos comen)

Dos horas después

La familia uchiha llegaba a la casa y fugaku toca el timbre

Karen: voy (se acerca y abre la puerta) como están bienvenidos

Mikoto: gracias Karen

Fugaku: y como estas

Karen: bien gracias y ustedes

Izumi: pues estamos bien

Karen: que bueno

Itachi: y donde están todos

Karen: los señores en la sala

Sasuke: y los demás

Karen: en el cuarto

Fugaku: (entran a la sala) hola ya llegamos

Minato: bienvenidos

Mikoto: felicidades abuelitos (abraza a kushina)

Kushina: gracias y ustedes ya son tíos abuelos

Fugaku: que emoción

Izumi: y donde están naruto y sakura

Minato: en su cuarto

Itachi: y karin

Kushina: ella en su cuarto

Mikoto: podemos subir

Minato: claro vamos

Mikoto: (suben hasta el cuarto y pasan por el cuarto de karin y ven a karin acomodada en su cama leyendo,así que entra al cuarto) hola karin (le abraza)

Karin: hola tía (también le abraza)

Fugaku: y como estas karin

Karin: bien tío

Itachi: pues se te nota que estás bien

Karin: gracias

Sasuke: y donde estan naruto y sakura

Karin: en el cuarto

Mikoto: vamos a verlos

Fugaku: pero te trajimos esto (le da unos dulces)

Karin: (los toma) gracias tío

Mikoto: vamos a ver a sarada después volvemos (se van)

Karin: de acuerdo

Itachi: así duermes con una camiseta y un short

Karin: si es mi pijama

Itachi: mas cómodo

Karin: para mi si

Itachi: bueno ya volvemos (se va)

Izumi: y como haz estado

Karin: ahora mejor

Izumi: ya mas tranquila

Karin: pues desde que nació sarada si

Izumi: y ya pudiste dormir

Karin: la verdad si,estos últimos días no dormía mucho que digamos

Izumi: y ahora que haces

Karin: pues por ahora no puedo estar sube y baja las gradas,así que por ahora estoy en mi cuarto

Izumi: oye pero todo esto valió la pena

Karin: claro que valió la pena y mas para que naruto y sakura,puedan ser padres

Izumi: y lo volverías a repetir

Karin: pues si quieren darle un hermanito a sarada si

Izumi: en serio

Karin: en serio,lo volvería hacer

Izumi: eso se llama ser buena hermana

Karin: lo se (las dos siguen conversando)

Mikoto: (entran al cuarto de naruto y sakura) se pueden

Naruto: claro pasen

Fugaku: gracias y felicidades chicos

Sakura: gracias tío

Itachi: y donde esta la pequeña

Naruto: esperan (carga con cuidado a sarada) ella es sarada

Mikoto: es tan linda

Itachi: (ve que la pequeña se despierta) naruto tiene tus ojos

Naruto: así es

Sasuke: y tiene el mismo color de cabello que el tuyo sakura

Sakura: eso es cierto

Izumi: (entra al cuarto) disculpen me quede conversando con karin (ve a la bebe) que linda es hermosa

Naruto: gracias

Izumi: la puedo cargar

Naruto: claro (se la entrega)

Izumi: (la carga) hola bebe que linda que eres

Sasuke: y que tal durmieron

Naruto: no mucho,porque si se despertaba

Sasuke: y karin no escucho

Sakura: no,ella estaba dormida,pero no íbamos a abusar de ella

Itachi: la dejaron dormir

Naruto: claro que si,ella ya hizo suficiente

Mikoto: en eso tienen razón,es mejor dejar que karin descanse,se lo merece

Sakura: si tía por eso no la molestamos

Fugaku: esta bien chicos

Karin: (entra al cuarto) alguien me hablaba

Izumi: no me digas que te animaste a venir

Karin: pues si,quería unirme a la conversación

Minato: ya vinimos

Kushina: que conversan

Itachi: diciendo que esta bebe esta hermosa y que es bueno que en las madrugadas no molesten a karin

Sasuke: pero naruto y sakura reconocen que karin ya hizo suficiente

Kushina: eso es cierto

Karin: pues que amables

Naruto: de nada hermanita

Todos seguían conversando,hasta la noche que se despidieron menos itachi izumi y sasuke que se quedaron un rato mas

Karin: no me digan que vinieron en dos carros

Sasuke: si

Izumi: quisimos venir por separado

Itachi: es que además mis papas tenían una cena,entonces por eso vinimos en el otro carro

Naruto: con razón (deja a sarada en la cuna)

Itachi: oye karin

Karin: dime itachi

Itachi: todavía da la impresión de que estas embarazada

Karin: es mi útero itachi

Itachi: y cuanto tarda en volver a la normalidad

Karin: tarda cuarenta días en contraerse

Izumi: por eso dicen que una mujer esta en cuarentena

Karin: así es

Sakura: y esos días tiene que cuidarse

Itachi: con razón no bajaste

Karin: no puedo subir y bajar gradas por estos días voy despacio

Sasuke: sin apuros

Karin: así es

Estuvieron conversando hasta que era la una de la mañana y como era tarde,decidieron guardar el carro minato y lushina se despidieron y se fueron a dormir

Karin: también me iré a dormir

Sakura: que descanses cuñada

Naruto: buenas noches hermana

Karin: gracias igualmente

Sasuke: también me voy a dormir

Naruto: que descanses

Itachi: nosotros también

Izumi: les dejaremos descansar

Sakura: gracias chicos

Karin: (entra a su cuarto con sasuke,ya que cuando se queda a dormir le gusta dormir en el cuarto con karin) entraras al baño (se acerca y cierra las cortinas)

Sasuke: si ya vuelvo (entra al baño)

Karin: de acuerdo (se acomoda en la cama)

Sasuke: (sale cambiado de ropa) listo

Karin: que rápido

Sasuke: lo se no me demore mucho (también se acomoda en la cama) te puedo hacer una pregunta

Karin: dime

Sasuke; si aceptas salir conmigo,el próximo mes

Karin: ya te dije que si,que cuando sarada cumpla un mes,acepto salir contigo

Sasuke: de acuerdo,y ahora como estas

Karin: ya mejor

Sasuke: ya pudiste dormir

Karin: ahora si,porque antes de que sarada nazca,no dormía mucho

Sasuke: y ahora si

Karin: así es

Sasuke: que bueno (los dos siguen conversando hasta que karin apaga la luz y se duermen)

Izumi: (acostada en la cama) oye amor

Itachi: (también estaba acostado) que pasa amor

Izumi: sasuke no tienen un cuarto

Itachi: si amor porque

Izumi: le vi que se metió al cuarto de karin

Itachi: es porque a veces le gusta dormir con ella

Izumi: le gusta karin

Itachi: desde que eran niños

Izumi: crees que se le declare

Itachi: claro que si

Izumi: y cuando sucedería

Itachi: pues me conto,que el próximo mes le invito a salir y ella acepto,así que de seguro ese día se le va a declarar

Izumi: pues de seguro karin acepta

Itachi: claro que lo hará,a karin también le agrado sasuke,desde niños

Izumi: de seguro serán una linda pareja

Itachi: claro que si

Izumi: te cuento otra cosa

Itachi: haber dime

Izumi: le pregunte a karin,si volvería a convertirse de nuevo en madre sustituta,para que le de un hermanito a sarada

Itachi: y que te dijo

Izumi: que si,que se convertiría de nuevo en madre sustituta,para que sarada tenga un hermanito

Itachi: es muy lindo de su parte

Itachi: así es

Izumi: amor,por cierto,escribiste a los tíos

Itachi: si les mande,un mensaje y les dije que como se nos hizo tarde,nos vamos a quedar a dormir aquí

Izumi: y ellos que dijeron

Itachi: que estaba bien

Izumi: que bueno

Los siguen conversando,hasta que se quedan dormidos,aunque unas dos horas después naruto y sakura,se despertaron para atender a sarada,y luego se volvieron a dormir,al igual que todos


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo10

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora la pequeña sarada tenía un mes,era la alegría de toda la familia,y todos la cargaban y le hacían reir,karin también pasaba tiempo con ella,aunque los primeros días,no la cargaba porque se estaba recuperando,ahora ya estaba mejor,y estaba con sarada en su cuarto

Karin: listo bebe estas cambiada (termina de cambiarle el pañal) ven aca (le carga y se sienta con ella en el sillón)

Sakura: (entra) que ya le cambiaste

Karin: si,ya comió y ya le cambie

Sakura: (ve que sarada estaba tranquila) se nota que esta feliz en tus brazos

Karin: lo se

Sakura: por cierto que harás mañana

Karin: pues sasuke me invito a salir

Sakura: así que saldrás con sasuke

Karin: así es

Sakura: bueno,esta bien que salgas,no haz salido desde que nació sarada

Karin: aun me estaba recuperando

Sakura: lo se pero ahora,puedes aprovechar

Karin: lo se

Sakura: por cierto,es hora de ir a comer

Karin: vamos,seguramente los otros ya comieron

Sakura: si,pero yo mejor quise esperarte

Karin: de acuerdo (se levanta y deja a sarada en su cunita) vamos

Sakura: vamos (las dos salen del cuarto y bajan a la cocina para comer)

A la mañana siguiente

Karin: (baja a la cocina) buenos días mama

Kushina: hola hija

Karin: (se sienta) y papa

Kushina: esta dormido

Karin: claro como es sábado,le gusta dormir

Kushina: eso es cierto,y tu ya estas lista

Karin: si mama

Karen: va a salir señorita

Karin: si Karen,sasuke me invito

Karen: entiendo señorita

Kushina; bueno esta bien,que salgas,no lo haz hecho desde que nació sarada,y estos días estabas con ella

Karin: así es mama (sigue desayunando)

Kushina: y no sabes a donde van

Karin: no mama,no me dijo nada

Kushina: entiendo hija (terminan de desayunar y oyen un pito afuera) sasuke ya llego

Karin: si mama (se levanta) nos vemos mama (le da un beso en la mejilla

Kushina: cuidate hija

Karin: (deja el plato en el lavabo) hasta luego Karen

Karen: que le vaya bien señorita

Karin: gracias Karen (s va)

Karen: al menos ahora si puede salir

Kushina: si esta bien por ella

Karen: ella también juega con la pequeña

Kushina: pues como le gusta el papel de tía pues le gusta estar con sarada

Karen: la señorita tiene bastante leche,el refrigerador esta lleno de biberones

Kushina: así es (mientras siguen conversando)

Karin: (sale de la casa y se sube al carro de sasuke) hola sasuke

Sasuke: hola karin estas lista

Karin: si,pero a donde vamos

Sasuke: primero al cine

Karin: que película veremos

Sasuke: star wars que te parece

Karin: pues es la segunda,vez que la veo,pero bueno no importa

Sasuke: tienes razón no importa,también es la segunda vez que lo veo (empieza a manejar)

Karin: de acuerdo

Sasuke: y como haz estado

Karin: bien y tu

Sasuke: también estado bien

Karin: que bueno

Sasuke: y creo que esta es la primera salida que tienes,desde que nació sarada

Karin: eso es cierto,no he salido

Sasuke: solo hemos estado jugando con la play 4

Karin: era lo único,que podía hacer,hasta que me recuperara

Sasuke: lo se

Los dos siguen conversando,hasta que llegan al centro comercial y sasuke,estaciona el carro,en eso se bajan y caminan hasta el cine,y compran las entradas y los dulces,entran a la sala y después de dos hora y media salen del cine

Karin: y ahora a donde vamos

Sasuke: quieres un helado

Karin: claro vamos

Sasuke: de acuerdo (caminan hasta la heladería y ven) que tal si pedimos una banana Split

Karin: pero es grande,no te terminarías una tu solo

Sasuke: comprartimos te gustaría

Karin: de acuerdo

Sasuke: bien (ser acerca y pide los la banana split) karin que sabor de helado quieres

Karin: haber quiero el de galleta choco chipis y vainilla

Sasuke: (pide y le preparan)

Vendedora: aquí tiene (le da la banana split)

Sasuke: gracias (lo toma y lo paga) ven vamos a la mesa

Karin: de acuerdo (los dos se sientan)

Sasuke: bueno comamos

Karin: si (se ponen a comer) esta rico

Sasuke: así es sabes karin no te había dicho esto

Karin: que cosa sasuke

Sasuke: que te admiro

Karin: (sorprendida) tu me admiras

Sasuke: así es

Karin: y eso porque

Sasuke: pues no creo que haya,personas que hagan lo que tu hiciste,por naruto y sakura

Karin: en eso te equivocas

Sasuke: porque lo dices

Karin: porque si lo hay,si hay personas,que son madres sustitutas

Sasuke: entiendo,y como te enteraste lo que naruto hizo

Karin: pues,ese día escuche que naruto conversaba contigo y ahí le escuche,decir que había donado su esperma al banco de espermas

Sasuke: por eso no fuiste a la convención con ellos

Karin: así es

Sasuke: y lo volverás hacer

Karin: para que sarada,tenga un hermanito,seguramente

Sasuke: oye,karin hay algo que quiero decirte

Karin: y que es sasuke

Sasuke: pues no voy a negar que me gustas desde que éramos niños

Karin: pues tampoco,lo voy a negar sasuke,también me gustabas desde niña

Sasuke: entonces karin,aceptarías ser mi novia

Karin: si sasuke,acepto ser tu novia

Sasuke: (se levanta y se acerca) te amo karin (le besa)

Karin: y yo a ti sasuke (le corresponde el beso)

Después de besarse,los dos seguían comiendo el helado,cuando terminaron,empezaron a caminar,por el centro comercial,tomados de la mano,karin estaba feliz y sasuke también


	11. Chapter 11

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y ahora sarada ya tenía tres meses,seguía creciendo y aumentando de peso,ahora naruto y sakura le estaban cambiando

Naruto: y karin

Sakura: salió con sasuke

Naruto: no dijeron que iban a hacer

Sakura: les escuche,algo sobre el postre

Naruto: entonces creo que se fueron,a comprar el postre

Sakura: seguramente

Naruto: y andan juntos todo el tiempo

Sakura: desde que sasuke se le declaro así es

Naruto: y en el refrigerador,ya no hay espacio para los biberones

Sakura: que exagerado,si se los saca,cada vez que sarada tiene hambre y cuando se termina,se los lavas

Naruto: lo se,pero vuelven al refrigerador de nuevo

Sakura: pero no ocupan todo el refrigerador

Naruto: lo se,aunque karin,si tiene bastante leche

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: (termina de cambiar a sarada) bueno esta señorita esta lista

Sakura: es verdad

Naruto: (la carga) hoy vienen tus abuelos

Sakura: están ansiosos por conocerte

Naruto: estos días han estado,locos por venir

Sakura: es verdad (suena el tiembre) me parece que ya estan aquí

Naruto: eso es cierto

Minato: hijo

Naruto: si papa

Minato: bajen tus suegros,ya están aquí

Sakura: ya vamos tío,bueno es hora de ir a verlos

Naruto: así es vamos (los dos salen del cuarto)

Minato: (en la sala sentados) y como les fue con el tour por europa

Kizashi: nos gusto

Mebuki: fue bonito,pero ya queríamos regresar

Kushina: se nota,que estaban ansiosos por volver

Kizashi: eso es cierto

Minato: pues los chicos ya bajan

Mebuki: y karin

Kushina: salió con sasuke,pero de seguro pronto volverán

Kizashi: entiendo

Sakura: (baja las gradas con naruto) mama papa me alegra que ya volvieron (les abraza)

Kizashi: (también le abraza) a nosotros también nos alegra estar de regreso hija

Naruto: pues alguien quiere conocerlos

Mebuki: en serio

Sakura: claro que si miren ella es su nieta se llama sarada (les señala a la niña)

Mebuki: (se para) es tan linda

Kizashi: (también se para) nuestra primera nieta y sakura tiene tu cabello

Mebuki: y los ojos de naruto

Sakura: eso es cierto

Mebuki: la puedo cargar

Naruto: claro que si (se la entrega)

Mebuki: (la carga) eres tan linda

Mebuki: si lo es

Mebuki: y parece que les va bien,en su papel de padres

Naruto: no nos podemos quejar

Sakura: tuvimos que acostumbrarnos,a la rutina

Naruto: pero si,nos va bien

Kizashi: y karin les ayuda

Naruto: bastante

Sakura: le encanta,es mas cuando le carga,se sienta en el sillón y están ahí las dos

Mebuki: seguramente le gusta el papel,de tía

Naruto: le encanta

Karen: disculpen

Kushina: que pasa Karen

Karen: la comida esta lista,pueden venir a comer

Kushina: de acuerdo vamos

Minato: no esperamos a karin

Kushina: me acaba de mandar un mensaje

Mebuki: y que dice

Kushina: que en cinco minutos llegan,entonces pasemos al comedor

Minato: de acuerdo vamos (todos se sientan en la mesa)

Karin: (entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Sasuke: trajimos el postre

Minato: estamos en la comedor

Karin: ya vamos (caminan hasta el comedor) hola tía hola tío

Mebuki: hola linda como estas

Karin: bien tía

Kizashi: comot e ha ido sasuke

Sasuke. Pues bien tío

Minato: ya que están aquí,porque no se sientan

Karin: claro (lo hacen)

Sasuke: y que tal su viaje

Mebuki: nos gusto

Kizashi: si,pero como le dijimos a minato y kushina,queríamos volver

Sasuke: para conocer a su nieta

Kizashi: claro que si

Karin: ya nos imaginamos

Siguen conversando y riéndose en la mesa mientras seguían comiendo,cuando terminan de comer,pasan a la sala,para comer el postre ahí

Karin: déjame ayudarte Karen

Karen: esta bien señorita

Sasuke: te puedo ayudar

Karin: claro vamos

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras recogen la mesa y le ayudan a guardar en el lavaplatos) listo

Karen: gracias joven

Sasuke: de nada Karen

Karin: vamos a la sala

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los dos se van a la sala)

Mebuki: (ve que karin y sasuke,van a la sala) karin

Karin: si tía

Mebuki: (se levanta y le abraza) estos regalos con para ti (le da unos regalos)

Karin: (los toma) gracias tía

Kizashi: y estos son para ti sasuke

Sasuke: gracias tío

Mebuki: y karin,de nuevo te agradecemos que,nos hayas dado la alegría de ser abuelos

Karin: lo se tía

Kizashi: te admiramos,por lo que hiciste,el convertirte en madre sustituta,y poder cumplir el sueño de naruto y sakura de ser padres

Mebuki: y el de nosotros de ser abuelos

Karin: pues,me alegra haber podido cumplir ese sueño tía

Kizashi: y lo volverías hacer

Karin: si tío

Minato: en serio hija

Karin: si papa,si naruto y sakura le quieren dar un hermanito a sarada,si no tendría ningún problema en convertirme en madre sustituta de nuevo

Kushina: fue una linda experiencia,no es cierto hija

Karin: si mama

Kizashi: por eso te seguimos,admirando karin

Karin: lo se tío

Mebuki: gracias karin,lo que hiciste es hermoso,y si lo volvieras hacer,lo sería mucho mas

Karin: si tía

Naruto: hermanita eres lo máximo

Karin: ya lo sabía

Sasuke: será por eso que me gustas

Karin: seguramente

Kizashi: no me digan que ustedes dos son novios

Sasuke: así es

Mebuki: no nos sorprenden,se conocen desde que eran niños,siempre se gustaron no es cierto

Karin: así es tía

Sasuke: y también le dije que le admiraba,por lo que hizo

Minato: todos,y el hecho,de que lo volverías hacer,es algo de admirar hija

Karin: lo se papa

Mebuki: y sarada tiene dos mamas

Sakura: eso es cierto,karin es tía y mama

Karin: y me gusta

Kushina: lo se hija y bueno que tal si seguimos comiendo el postre

Minato: de acuerdo

Todos se sientan,y empiezan a comer el postre,después de tres horas,sarada despertó y karin la fue a buscar y la llevo a la sala,mientras todos seguían viendo las fotos,del viaje de kizashi y minato,y se estaban riendo,no solo estaban pasando la tarde en familia,si no también que si sientes que hay algo que te hace dudar siempre hay una respuesta que puede ayudar a que las dudas se resuelvan

FIN


End file.
